<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seoul Nights by singingsalmon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113573">Seoul Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingsalmon/pseuds/singingsalmon'>singingsalmon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingsalmon/pseuds/singingsalmon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>痊癒的那天終會到來，而或許為此要付出的代價便是那近百個無眠的夜晚。</p><p>我受了重傷，而誰又能來幫幫我。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seoul Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>LANY - Malibu Nights</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>£</p><p> </p><p>又一個浸淫在往日的我們而無眠的深夜，我起身打開床頭燈，下床走到梳妝台前拿起乖巧地坐在上頭的傑尼龜。它笑得是那樣傻氣，惹人憐愛，十分神似初見時的你。就連做夢都不曾想過，我會為你成為熊熊燃燒的烈火，最終再以自己的眼淚澆熄這鬧劇般的一切。</p><p> </p><p>不信有科學無法解釋的現象，嗤之以鼻於在愛情中不堪一擊的男男女女。然而，在廣袤的世界中，你竟意外莽撞地衝破我的偽裝，輕柔地縫補我內心不曾告諸於世的裂痕，最後瀟灑飄然地蒸發，留我這副有靈卻無魂的血肉之軀，在曾有你的街道上一遍遍兜旋流連。</p><p> </p><p>超自然空間確實存在，否則我不會顫抖地以食指輕勾那蒼白的小指，所有的躊躇只因怕被推拒而生。也許路途顛簸並走到這階生命之樓的我是堅強的，可在你的痕跡一點一滴自我的生命抽離後，這才察覺，失去重心的我也無可避免的成了當初自己嘲諷的模樣，也是這時才理解，並非不堪一擊，而是我們都是脆弱的易碎體，全因擁有你，才能夠強壯的有理。</p><p> </p><p>金容仙，我想你。</p><p> </p><p>£</p><p> </p><p>於放學時段來到速食店，儘管有著三層用餐區，仍是被少年少女們擠得水泄不通。</p><p> </p><p>我到較為空曠的一角待了許久才終於能端起擺齊餐點的托盤，先找座位是人人皆知，可這道理碰上獨來獨往的人恐怕只有被擊碎的命運。</p><p>爬上三樓後依然人滿為患，我仔細掃視了整層空間後，看見了和我一樣孑然一身的你，而我必須承認，當時確實是因為飢餓逼得我不管不顧地上前詢問，並不是後來所說的「因為你美」，那時我只是禮貌性地問你介不介意共桌，全然不等你的答覆便逕自拉開椅子，把托盤往桌上一扔。</p><p> </p><p>現在想起你那無措的面容，我的心還是會反射似地泛起絲絲糖蜜。從你正式告別的那天起，往後的我有多心痛，我的心搏便會以此更加倍地為你失控。</p><p> </p><p>原來你的不知所措並不是因為我的唐突，而是我的特殊。你驚恐地指著我喊道，你能看見我？我不解的歪起頭再環顧四周，才有些遲緩的嗅出些許蹊蹺。</p><p>似是被關置在真空箱，你毫不抑制的音量並沒有引起旁人的側目，反倒是我成了舉止詭異的怪人。</p><p> </p><p>騙子，哪可能發生這種事？</p><p> </p><p>我拿起薯條在你面前晃了晃說，要不要吃一點？只見隔壁桌同行的兩位女學生露出了彆扭的表情，佯裝恰巧正打算離去的模樣，看她們慌亂地收拾書包，我並不傻，我再明白不過了，這間整整三層樓高的速食店，裡頭數十位顧客中，只有我，能看見獨自坐在玻璃窗邊的你。</p><p> </p><p>£</p><p> </p><p>在死亡面前，人類是如此柔弱，就連在各領域叱咤風雲的人物都難逃被歲月抹滅的命運，更遑論是你，一位與同齡人無異，會研究口紅色號，輕易就陷入電視劇男主角的魅力，對未來滿心期待的女孩。</p><p> </p><p>而這樣美好的你，就在不知名的人渣手下斷了鼻息。</p><p> </p><p>領著你回到住處，到家之前我一路上都在打詢問案發過程的草稿，進了家門接收到你眼神中滿溢的信任後，我反而變得欲言又止。</p><p> </p><p>我當下其實有些心慌，在審問的過程中失控的嫌疑人或罪犯並不少，可你不同，你是遲來的保護所釀成的悲劇，這個世界無論對凶手判決什麼樣的懲處，都換不回含苞待放的你。</p><p> </p><p>嘗試從別的關鍵點切入，我聽見自己丟人的嗑嗑巴巴：那你的傷口還痛嗎？</p><p> </p><p>記得你先是愣神了一秒，倏地又換成像是炫耀新耳環的少女才會掛上的笑臉，背過身子把茂密的黑髮撥開，向我展露完整的後腦杓。</p><p> </p><p>在刑事機動組服務也好些年了，在看到那一大個還在往外滲血的窟窿時，還是沒忍住顫抖著身子閉上了眼。</p><p> </p><p>「行了行了，知道了，你把頭髮放下吧。」</p><p> </p><p>從此以後那窟窿成了我的把柄，只要一和你拌嘴，而你氣得想拿麥片盒打我但又忽然意識到自己的靈魂型態時，便二話不說直接撥開頭髮以後腦杓逼近我。</p><p> </p><p>起先是恐懼，爾後是痛心，那個垃圾怎麼敢這樣對你？又倘若我們不是這樣相遇，你會出現在我生命旅程的哪裡？</p><p> </p><p>金容仙，我想擁抱你。</p><p> </p><p>£</p><p> </p><p>「同居」的頭幾日，我們的互動很是鮮少，也相當尷尬。沒告訴你的是，其實那時特別怕你把我的內向誤認為排斥，沒有的事，自準備離開速食店，從座位上起身的瞬間，一直到此刻我都不曾後悔過，不曾後悔向你拋出那句「一起走嗎？」。</p><p> </p><p>身為刑警，又是機動隊員，相對承擔的風險也高了些，因此我從未想過成家一事，也不會分神去憧憬戀愛。我並不是沒有人喜歡，你特別贊同這點，卻又經常埋怨在警界人氣居高不下的我，就當此是你對我的佔有慾了，有任何異議嗎？</p><p> </p><p>習慣性的接上口頭禪，可恍然間又想起那位會大笑著說，我對你整個人都有意見的女孩，是真的上路了。</p><p> </p><p>我再也得不到你的異議，生活似乎也失去意義。</p><p> </p><p>金容仙，我的心，你聽得見嗎？</p><p> </p><p>£</p><p> </p><p>幾天後你帶著我到荒野去找尋那具被大片菁蕪埋沒的孤冷身軀，希望你沒有忘記，又但願你的記憶已被抹去，那天的陽光多麼的炙熱，萬里無雲，若非手邊有案件，我下一秒就要大聲頌揚天氣的美好。</p><p> </p><p>與萬丈光芒是如此契合的你，彷彿生來便歸屬於它，可究竟是為何等邪佞，才會付諸行動將一介花苞扯落踐踏。我們走了一段時間後終於找到了你，看見你的靈體站在一旁靜靜俯望著自己的遺體，正在通知同僚的我忽然一瞬哽咽。</p><p> </p><p>大批人員都趕到現場後，警方為了採集證據上前翻動了冰冷的你，被凶嫌綁成胚胎在子宮內蜷曲的姿勢，他們將你的後腦杓朝向天際，方便察看傷口樣貌以判斷凶器。</p><p> </p><p>剎那間我恨透了人間，恨透我的職業，你本該在像這樣被灑滿金黃的原野上快樂地跑跳，我們誓言維護正義可到頭來不過是亡羊補牢，若有人說這還不算遲，那丟失的羊群又算是什麼？</p><p> </p><p>直到返家我都依舊呈現失意的模樣，你伸出手掌將我拿著叉子無力戳弄麵條的手，與落在餐盤上那陰鬱的視線隔開。我抬起頭看你，與我截然相反的是你的雙眼炯炯有神，我聽見你說，我知道你能替我討回公道的，文星伊，我知道你可以。</p><p> </p><p>那天之後我便拚命的尋找證據，我調遍監視器察看你在昏迷前經過的每條街道，仔細檢視所有車流，初步推斷棄屍的可能性很高，所以搜查範圍又更擴大了些，若推論真為屬實，必須先找到案發現場才行。</p><p> </p><p>我為什麼把電影般的回憶都一一寫在這張紙上了呢？是想讓你重新回味我們一同經歷的種種嗎？我的心好像不是這麼說的。不過既然寫下了我也不打算刪去，究竟耗費了多少時間揪出那個最終被判無期徒刑的傢伙並不重要，他受了應得的懲罰，可這些懲罰遠遠不及留給我一位流著鮮血心臟仍搏動著的金容仙。</p><p> </p><p>對不起，現在才告訴你，事實上我一點也不在乎死不死刑。殺了他是洩憤，可這事還有挽回的餘地嗎？再者，若他有家人，抱歉，我甚至考慮了他的家人，他犯了罪後他們的家庭還能不破碎嗎？</p><p> </p><p>你是被害人，是我的愛，一命抵一命似乎不過分，那麼他的家人，作為姦-殺犯的家屬，他們的日子會比愛你的人好過嗎？我不這麼認為。我真正想說的是，很高興你並不憎恨那個人渣的親人，你是擁有真善美的女孩，祝福正在路上的你能得到神的眷顧。</p><p> </p><p>即使這些將變成我一個人的回憶也無所謂，金容仙，我無論如何都不會更不想將你的痕跡從我生命中抹去。</p><p> </p><p>£</p><p> </p><p>在著手調查這段時間，我經常深夜才返家，雖然你並不會為我留盞燈，甚至偶爾還會被黑暗中你的輪廓嚇得魂飛魄散，但同居生活來到一個月的里程碑時，我竟有種家的感覺。</p><p> </p><p>也不知是從何時起，你的陪伴讓我感到安心。他人所見僅只是我獨來獨往仍滿面春風，而我最初陷入你的溫柔時還不自知，對於隊員們一個個悄悄問我是不是有交往的對象這事，感到相當莫名其妙。有天晚上睡前，我拿著手機準備打開螢幕，結果心血來潮地問你等破案以後要不要一起回我在富川的老家，你對於能窺視我童年一事似乎感到很是興奮，笑得臉頰肉高高的掛起，我以為自己只是淡淡地笑了笑，低頭對上漆黑的螢幕時，上頭映照出的面容是藏不住也無可否認的幸福洋溢。</p><p> </p><p>這是我真正意識到這份心意的起點。</p><p> </p><p>所幸凶嫌是個手法漏洞百出的罪人，不出一個月便結案了，可我永遠忘不了你媽媽那時的聲嘶力竭。她喊著：你這個魔鬼！我心急如焚了兩個禮拜，可最終等來的卻是冰冷的女兒！</p><p> </p><p>一瞬間驚醒的切身之痛。</p><p> </p><p>我寧可從未與你相遇，也不願是因此而與你交錯。</p><p> </p><p>金容仙，我至今仍為你心痛。</p><p> </p><p>£</p><p> </p><p>事件結束後你與其說是賴在我家不走，我倒是想解讀成你還等待著什麼。</p><p> </p><p>於是，我喝完牛奶老是不洗杯子，甚至為此買了數個馬克杯的壞習慣，在有你的半年中被徹底戒除了。我開始習慣帶炒年糕回家，再看著你吃不了而氣急敗壞的模樣。故意捉弄你的唱反調，在某次分局會議上我終於遭到報應了，平時你拋一句好不好，我便反射性地回答：不要啊。然後腦袋就會被沙發上的抱枕砸中，這樣的把戲屢試不爽。沒錯，在局長詢問各位意見時要命的問了一句「好不好」，正在日常恍神的我當然下意識地大喊了：「不好。」</p><p> </p><p>結局就是我被局長叫到辦公室訓了一頓，說平時我表現傑出，今日為何如此出言不遜，諸如此類的。天不知地不知只有我自己知道，那段訓話我完全處於半恍神狀態，清醒的另一半在回想昨晚你砸向我的抱枕究竟多久沒有清洗了。</p><p> </p><p>腦中甚至不斷地播放著你對我的呼喚，那一聲聲「星啊」</p><p>總讓我產生錯覺，錯以為自己是銀河系中最閃耀的那顆星星。</p><p> </p><p>那麼我是你心中最閃亮的星星嗎？</p><p> </p><p>赫然發覺我似乎也沒有立場能問出這種話。</p><p> </p><p>當你一而再再而三地侵入日常的每個狹縫時，我便已不是從前那個妄想孤老終生的青年了。偶爾會想像，假如命案未發生，我們也許會在某間明洞的咖啡廳遇見，在百貨公司的手扶梯上邂逅，不過都喜愛閱讀的我們，更可能在書店裡擦身而過。若命案未發生，或許兩條線便就此失了交點，但又指不定我會在同一間店一次次和你巧遇，不知多少次後我就會鼓起勇氣向前拿起你正欲從架上拿下的那杯飲料或某本書刊。</p><p> </p><p>金容仙，除了你，似乎沒什麼能再令我全然碎裂。</p><p> </p><p>£</p><p> </p><p>終有一天，我是要送你走的，送你到輪迴的那端，所以在你轉身前的最後一刻才自始至終都沒能等到一直想聽我親口表明的話，只因我堅信我們的緣份不只今世如此短暫。</p><p> </p><p>我對曇花一現的人事物是極度傷感的，你說離別的時刻就要到來時，我都不清楚自己究竟是如何做到不在你面前落淚。喉嚨因為酸楚而隱隱發疼，卻還是強裝鎮定的說著一路好走的話。</p><p> </p><p>我後悔了，卻也僅是徒勞，是比亡羊補牢更糟的覆水難收。又一件無可挽回的事，太多事情一點轉圜的餘地都不施捨予我，輕微碰撞逐漸累積成強烈的撞擊，我在顛簸混沌裡打滾，現在它似乎徹底地擊垮我，丟我在重傷中浮沉。</p><p> </p><p>金容仙，如果是你，你會如何對待我破碎的心？</p><p> </p><p>£</p><p> </p><p>我希望這封信在燃燒時是火光旺盛的，代替我未傾訴的心意絢爛一回。</p><p>聽說中國在八月有個節日傳統是祭祀靈魂，會焚燒好多好多的東西給亡魂，這種事，在首爾也能成真嗎？</p><p> </p><p>縱使這封信最終只化為灰燼哪兒也沒去，我也會當作你接收到來自「室友」的問候了。</p><p> </p><p>因為太過思念你，無法放下任何曾經，所以我的心變得愈發沉重，有時當威士忌流淌在身體中奔騰時，我會突生一些想徹底放棄自己的念頭。一些快要承受不住的痛，就寄託在這封信裡，若你無法收到，至少火焰能帶走裡頭的悲傷。</p><p> </p><p>我準備到你最喜歡的漢江邊點燃這封信，只願在街燈的照耀下，它能顯得更加輝煌，和你一樣耀眼。</p><p> </p><p>最後的最後，我愛你。</p><p> </p><p>再見，祈許我們能夠再次相見。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>